Cita Olímpica
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Mazzantini esperaba su regreso al elenco de la Juventus a ocupar el rol de goleador entre tantas estrellas mundiales después de marcharse a la Reggiana. Pero más importante, había cumplido una promesa: "capo cannioneri" de la Serie C y el ascenso, y no lo habría logrado de no ser por ella. Y ahora… tenía que cumplir su parte: la cita con Maki Akamine tras cumplir ambos objetivos.


Algo rápido de Kojiro y Maki para Captain Tsubasa xD.

Espero que les guste y dejen algun review de haberles encantado n.n

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.  
La trama se ubica en la cita que ambos tienen en el capítulo final de Kaigai Gekitou Hen: In Calcio.**_

* * *

_Cita Olímpica_

_Había ganado el ascenso a la Serie B del Calcio Italiano con la Reggiana AC por un marcador de 3-2 vs el Albese de su compatriota Shingo Aoi, quien también ascendió por el segundo lugar. El hat-trick fue la guinda de la torta para una campaña marcada desde su fracaso en la Juventus, las críticas de su nulo equilibrio físico, llegar bajo petición del viejo uruguayo Matilda y el apoyo de su capitán Iuliano Gozza, hasta finalmente forjar el cuerpo de un "giocatore"._

_Mazzantini esperaba su regreso al elenco de la Vecchia Signora a ocupar el rol de goleador entre tantas estrellas mundiales._

_Pero más importante, había cumplido una promesa: "capo cannioneri" de la Serie C y el ascenso, y no lo habría logrado de no ser por ella._

_Y ahora…_

_Tenía que cumplir su parte: la cita con Maki Akamine tras cumplir ambos objetivos._

La temporada en Italia había concluido con los tres _Giocatores del Sole Crescente_ ascendiendo a sus ligas: Aoi con el Albese y el lesionado Akai con la Sampdoria a las categorías respectivas. Kojiro Hyuga ganó el título de goleador y el ascenso mismo a la segunda división del Calcio, lo que terminó con un merecido descanso en la casa nueva de su familia en Saitama, disfrutando la comida familiar que tanto extrañaba de su madre y que Gozza posiblemente lo estuviese regañando por descuidarse de su dieta.

Extrañaba también su amada Coca-Cola.

Lógicamente también estaría hablando con Wakashimazu, Sorimachi y Sawada, ya que Japón había conseguido previamente la clasificación a las olimpiadas de Madrid como los únicos representantes asiáticos y había un buen descanso antes de la cita deportiva. Pero antes de ello, se encontraba la _cita_ con aquella muchacha de Okinawa que no solamente le había inspirado el _Raijuu Shoot_, sino que también era la chica que lo había motivado a ganar los títulos en Italia, además de que fue a visitarlo a los vestuarios del club —aunque ella no alcanzó a tiempo de verlo—, dejándole un suvenir de una versión miniatura de él con la camiseta de la Reggiana, además de la Juventus y de la selección asiática rumbo al U-20 que poseía.

Tampoco era un secreto que sus compañeras de softball estaban enteradas y la molestasen con ello, además del _pequeño indecente_ de Takeshi y de Aoi con Akai cuando Uchiumi les reveló aquel _secreto_ en la fiesta de noche buena.

—Bueno mamá, es hora de irme—, ajustaba los últimos detalles el _Moko _de la selección japonesa. La cita era en el parque Yamashita en Yokohama.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Kojiro —le daba su despedida su madre feliz, colocando sus manos en los hombros del goleador para verlo de pies a cabeza. El atacante de la Reggiana tenía un polo blanco manga corta con pantalones negros, algo bastante casual con unas zapatillas formales para estar ad hoc a la ocasión—, y estoy feliz de que por fin hayas encontrado a una chica. Además, te ves muy guapo y estoy segura que esa joven Maki estará contenta de verte. Debes cuidarla mucho también.

—C-Claro…— Si había algo a lo que Kojiro no estaba acostumbrado, era a hablar de temas románticos, pero agradecía la gran confianza de su madre.

—¡Ahora tendremos una hermana mayor para jugar beisball!— añadía una contenta Naoko, la tercera de los cuatro hermanos Hyuga, recordando cuando jugaban con su fallecido padre.

—Para la próxima vez, Naoko. Bien familia, cuídense mucho. No tardaré—. Con un saludo agitando su mano, Hyuga se despedía de su madre y hermanos para ir rumbo a Yokohama a reunirse con Maki.

…

—Estoy seguro que tardarán— añadió la madre de Hyuga con una risilla una vez que él salió, puesto que, por el tiempo distanciados, aprovecharán todo el día de compartir.

* * *

Había llegado a tiempo al parque porque todo el tránsito vehicular estuvo a su favor. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y miraba su reloj esperando la llegada de la chica que se había retrasado. Si algo le había advertido su madre, es que las mujeres se toman su tiempo antes de una primera cita por la gran importancia que conllevaba, así que más que desagradar el retraso, espero con paciencia apoyándose en el barandal que daba vista a las tranquilas aguas del lago, recordando todo lo logrado en este breve paso por la Serie C del Calcio y por supuesto, a _ella_.

—¡Lo siento por la espera!— oyó Hyuga una voz que se acercaba con cansancio, volteando para ver a la misma joven que lo apoyó de principio a fin.

—No te preocupes. De hecho, yo llegué más temprano de lo habitual, así que no tienes que disculparte— le restó importancia Hyuga a la joven seleccionada olímpica de softball, dándole una leve sonrisa para quitarla de responsabilidad.

Segundos más tarde, Maki sentía que Kojiro no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si estuviese mirándola completamente y claro, el cambio repentino de su uniforme de entrenamiento por uno de salidas. Ella vestía una falta corta de color blanco, acompañada de una blusa del mismo color, una chaqueta delgada rosa, botas beige para combinar con su tenida y una cartera de mano. La chica se sonrojaba por como la miraba Hyuga, hasta que se colocó las manos en la cintura a manera de jarras e inflando su rostro para distraerse con algo normal.

—¿Acaso me veo mal? —preguntó inquisitivamente Akamine para de alguna forma, sacándose ese sonrojo y quitarse algo de presión encima.

—No, de hecho… te ves bien—, contestó Kojiro tratando de mantenerse estoico ante la belleza que derrochaba la joven.

—¿Seguro? —continuaba en esa pose Maki levantando una ceja hasta romper su postura y reír un poco — ¡Ja ja! ¡Es broma! De hecho… tú también te ves bien —agregó la chica de Okinawa tras ver la formalidad del goleador japonés.

No había duda que ambos eran unos totales inexpertos en el área. Incluso Hyuga pensó en haberle pedido consejos previos a Misugi y Matsuyama —Tsubasa por más que esté casado, era cincuenta por ciento Sanae y cincuenta por ciento fútbol—, pero era algo que él mismo debía manejar.

—Pues deberíamos avanzar, ¿no crees? Además, tenemos mucho de que conversar sobre tu duelo contra las australianas— sugirió un alegre Kojiro para conocer más del enfrentamiento de la joven softbolista que les dio la clasificación a Madrid.

—Cierto… Podríamos comenzar por una caminata en el parque, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Maki con el mismo gesto, a lo cual Hyuga le dio un sí de respuesta.

* * *

Durante la caminata pudieron conversar más en persona tras los largos años sin verse, donde las llamadas telefónicas —y un gran gasto de dinero en ello por larga distancia— fueron el pan de cada día. Partieron hablando de cosas casuales hasta que Maki recordó lo de la historia a relatar en la mañana, donde le contaba con detalles el momento crucial en el que eliminó con varios strikes a las bateadoras oceánicas y claro, la difícil misión de haber reemplazado a Ueno; la _Gowan Ace_, la Campeona de Brazo Fuerte y considerada dentro de las mejores en la disciplina del softball a nivel mundial.

—Así que tu lanzamiento ganador fue la _Rising Ball_, algo parecido pasó cuando me enfrenté a Aoi— comentó feliz Hyuga tras escuchar el duelo versus Bentley, la estrella australiana a la que ella derrotó con tres strikes consecutivos.

—Y yo me imagino que el hat-trick lo conseguiste con el _Raijuu Shoot_— replicaba Maki el partido final de la Reggiana vs Albese—. Es bueno que te hayas enfrentado a un compatriota y que ambos hayan dado lo mejor para los Juegos Olímpicos.

—Cierto. Además que el entrenador Kira nos confirmó a ambos para la selección olímpica— finalizó el _Moko_.

—¿Ambos? ¿No que ustedes eran tres jugadores en Italia, y uno de ellos peleando el ascenso a la Serie A? — preguntó la joven deportista, recordando que había un tercer japonés en el fútbol italiano.

—Ah, lo de Tomeya Akai. Lamentablemente tuvo un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo y resentido de los ligamentos durante el último partido por la Sampdoria y no podrá participar. Es una pena, ya que es un buen marcador individual y lo demostró contra Levin en el World Youth U-20— continuó Kojiro para responderle a Maki—. Pero sé que tendremos su apoyo, así como el de los gemelos Tachibana que no podrán jugar más y sé que estarán en el campo con nosotros, los veintitrés representantes nipones para ganar el oro.

—Veo que estás bastante animado y ansioso de jugar otra vez, ¿cierto? —soltaba una risilla la joven Akamine al ver a Hyuga empuñando su mano derecha y deseoso de entrar al campo con Tsubasa y compañía, pero al mismo tiempo admirando esa pasión de Hyuga por sus compañeros de equipo, sabiendo que antes ella era alguien que "despreciaba" el fútbol soccer por lo impopular que era.

—No te mentiré, así como tú también tienes muchas ganas de entrar a un campo de softball— respondió el goleador japonés con el mismo gesto de risa.

Sacando la lengua en señal de ser descubierta, Maki asumía el mismo fervor deportivo, el mismo que la conectó con Kojiro Hyuga desde el primer día que lo conoció.

Habían pasado unas buenas horas en el que habían compartido un par de helados en una banca y continuaron platicando más del encuentro olímpico que tendrán los dos en unos meses más, así como visitar las fuentes del parque Yamashita, el frondoso verde de su vegetación y algunas de las atracciones del lugar, hasta que decidieron entrar a un restaurante a cenar para no perder más tiempo y continuar disfrutando la buena compañía del otro. Eran ya las siete de la tarde.

Una vez dentro, el mesero les tomó su orden y Maki rio otra vez al notar que Hyuga demoraba en pedir lo suyo. La joven le dijo que no se preocupara, que esta vez era una excepción para no respetar la dieta y que hasta podía pedir Coca-Cola si quisiera, lo cual no ocurrió de todos modos ya que pidieron jugo natural —Maki aún era menor de edad—y un vino recomendado por el mismo hombre que los atendió, recordando que la última vez que el ex Toho había bebido por celebración importante, fue en la cena de reencuentro con Shingo, Tomeya y Uchiumi en la víspera de Navidad.

Veinte minutos más tarde y con sus órdenes recibidas, decidieron hablar un poco de cosas más personales, desde el inicio de la pasión por sus deportes hasta de los padres de Maki y ese deseo de niña cuando les pidió un hermano para jugar. Al mismo tiempo, Kojiro le relataba de la dura vida que tenía con su madre y sus demás tres hermanos menores desde el fallecimiento de su padre.

—Debe ser lindo el proteger a tus hermanos, además de que tomaste una responsabilidad muy grande a corta edad—. Soltó Maki tras terminar de escuchar los relatos de Hyuga.

—Lo bueno es que trabajar de repartidor me ayudaba a entrenar al correr. Después la beca del Toho me ayudó mucho a alivianar la carga de mi madre y ahora años después, pude lograrlo— concluyó Hyuga antes de beber su copa de vino.

—Incluso cuando jugaste la clasificatoria asiática cuando ella estuvo a punto… tu seguiste luchando esa vez contra China contra todo pronóstico— agregó la joven cuando el as de la Reggiana también le contó la parte en que su madre de una anemia casi muere mientras él estaba en plena concentración japonesa en Yakarta—. Es un agrado que la señorita Matsumoto no sólo te haya dado la beca en Toho, sino que se encargara de tu llegada a Italia y de la publicidad con la cual ayudas a tu familia.

—Pues sí, aunque la publicidad no es algo que me agrade del todo, pero no me quejo. Hay niños que quieren ser jugadores de Japón como yo o Tsubasa, Wakabayashi, Misaki, Misugi, Matsuyama, y eso ayuda mucho al fútbol japonés y la publicidad es útil en ese sentido. Nunca dejé de agradecerle a la señorita Matsumoto después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde la primaria—se sinceró el hombre de Saitama.

Habían terminado de cenar y continuaron platicando sobre los Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid, en el que lamentablemente no compartirían la ceremonia inaugural ya que el fútbol al ser una larga competición, comenzaba mucho antes de la cita olímpica y la selección nipona estaría concentrada en su debut aún sin confirmar el rival. Eso no impidió que ambos se prometieran estar en la ceremonia de cierre con las dos preseas doradas colgando en sus cuellos.

Una vez descansados, se marcharon del restaurante agradeciendo la cena y como comenzaba a oscurecerse, decidieron ir a las atracciones de un parque de diversiones que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la cita, donde había uno de derribar seis envases de bebidas con peso extra y con tres intentos consecutivos. Maki había decidido lanzar para ganar el premio mayor: un tigre de esas colecciones de animales tiernos tamaño grande de felpa.

—Usar tus habilidades de softball y en especial tu _Riser Ball _es trampa— rio Kojiro después que la chica recibiera las tres pelotas, pues era obvio que Maki ganaría el premio sin dudarlo.

—Entonces lanza tú —contestó la muchacha lanzándole una pelota de tela al goleador japonés, retándolo a que lance por ella— y no te perdonaré si no ganas.

Segundos después la joven quedó impresionada que Kojiro haya derribado a las seis botellas con dos intentos. El Tigre japonés tomó el premio y se lo entregó a Maki, quien aún seguía absorta por dos razones: la primera porque era valga la redundancia, era la primera vez que él le regalaba algo —además de estar sonrojada—; y segundo porque Kojiro Hyuga había desafiado las leyes de la física de un mortal para el beisball-softball.

—¿Qué? ¿Olvidas que te había contado que jugaba con papá al beisball de niño? —soltó Hyuga y Maki recién cayó en cuenta del porqué hace años atrás, el jugador de la Reggiana había sido un catcher improvisado…

Todos, TODOS sus lanzamientos además de ser analogados como tiros semejantes de sus compañeros de equipo, era que ya había jugado antes como aficionado.

Y después de cuatro… ¿cuatro años? Se había percatado de ello que se dio una palmada fuerte en el rostro de ingenua.

—Me lo veía imaginar de alguna forma… realmente todo lo debes vincular con fútbol, ¿no?

Lo único que Hyuga le devolvió de respuesta, fue encogerse de hombros con el premio aún en sus manos, esperando que ella lo aceptase. Maki bufó y tras recobrar el aire, sonrió y aceptó con gusto el tigre de felpa.

Después de todo, lo había ganado para ella.

Luego continuaron caminando por otras atracciones como la montaña rusa, casitas del terror, otras máquinas de descenso rápido, con agua en algunos casos y autos chocones entre otros más. Finalmente compraron algodón de dulce y con ello tras pasar buenas horas, se acercaba la noche donde fueron de regreso al punto de encuentro y caminando de lo más feliz.

Claro que Maki también esperaba un poco más de cercanía, pero no lo culpaba, pues él estaba en la misma situación suya una vez que compartieron casi todo de lo que se llamaban a menudo por teléfono.

—Realmente no puedo esperar a que comiencen ya los juegos olímpicos. Es como si estuviese más motivada para ir a un campo a lanzar ya— inició Akamine, tratando de romper el hielo de alguna forma.

—Yo también, especialmente porque llegar a la final es una obligación personal para nuestra selección— apoyó Hyuga.

—¿Obligación? —dudó Maki. Ella desconocía de los motivos de la selección U-23.

—Cierto… nunca te los conté y tiene que ver con nuestra golden combi— se disculpaba Kojiro tras no haberle dicho aquellos dos escenarios de la generación de oro japonesa—. Ya sabes que Tsubasa será padre de gemelos, ¿no? —la chica asintió la cabeza—. Pues nacerán justo en la final de nuestra categoría en fútbol. Y la segunda es por Misaki, cuyo sueño de la niñez es colgarle la medalla de oro a su padre.

Si Maki deseaba algo, era compartir a futuro con los miembros de la generación dorada del fútbol nipón tal como lo hace con sus compañeras de softball y también puede que sea así, hacerse amigas de las mismas chicas que acompañan a sus novios —esposos en el caso de Tsubasa—. La edad era un problema para ella, puesto que aún no superaba los veinte años —era la jugadora más joven del softball olímpico— y todos ellos eran casi superiores a los veintitrés años límites de su categoría olímpica y sería un problema congeniar con personas mayores a ella.

Con algunos minutos de caminata, llegaron al lugar específico del parque Yamashita donde se encontraron y debían despedirse. Con un premio en mano, la joven sofballista volteó hacia Kojiro para agradecerle el buen día que tuvo.

—Muchas gracias, Hyuga. De verdad me la pasé increíble en esta cita— dijo Maki cuando notó que el goleador de Saitama comenzaba a aguantarse la risa hasta que no pudo más, recordándole que se parecía a la misma carcajada antes de su último partido contra el Albese de Shingo—¡Ah! ¿Con que te ríes, cierto? ¡Igual que esa vez cuando te ofrecí de recompensa esta cita si eras goleador y ganabas con la Reggiana! —se quejaba Maki quien hacía pucheros.

—Es que técnicamente era la tercera vez que me pedías una cita y las dos anteriores dijiste que era broma— se defendió Hyuga parando de reír y que provocó que la joven Akamine se tranquilizaba, ya que era culpa de ella también por mentir en dos ocasiones previas—. Pero sabes, yo habría aceptado de todas formas.

…

—De alguna forma, me sentí mal cuando me enteré que habías perdido tu partido contra la preparatoria Okinan y… sentí que mi forma de compensarte, era abrazándote y diciéndote que toda esa rabia la usases en el partido siguiente, porque no me gusta perder y sé cuánto te había dolido esa derrota. Además de usar el nuevo tiro que forjé gracias a ti.

Aquellas palabras habían desarmado a Maki, quien nunca había escuchado a Kojiro hablar tan seriamente en temas sentimentales donde si bien, platicaban con normalidad, ahora se sentía como si estuviese…

¿Confesándose?

Él por su parte, ya tenía que dejar de seguir jugando al secreto —culpa de Takeshi, aunque eso no le quita el apodo de _pequeño indecente_ y golpearlo cuando saca a relucir el tema frente a todos—, pero debía intentarlo. Ya se llevaban bien y si Uchiumi —que sospecha— los estuviese viendo, estaría totalmente indignada con él por no actuar como si fuesen pareja cuando en realidad sí lo parecían.

—La verdad es que no hay otro motivo que el haber sido el máximo goleador de la Reggiana y la serie C, lograr el ascenso y el derrotar a Uruguay durante el mundial juvenil, haya sido a causa tuya… Maki Akamine.

El sólo escuchar que el goleador japonés le diga su nombre completo y tomarla de sus hombros con la vista fija en ella, le hacía latir el corazón como nunca, tan como aquella jovencita enamorada de preparatoria cuando se le aceleraba su pulso cuando lo recordaba.

"_¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo también… cuando tengo ganas de oír tu voz, te llamo…"_

La manera en que la calmó y le dio inspiración para derrotar a Australia, cuando se deprimió en el campamento previo japonés, la presión de ser la reemplazante de la estrella Ueno siendo la más joven del grupo, cuando vio el amuleto en el casillero de él al visitar los vestuarios de la Reggiana aun cuando no pudo verlo, rayos. Hyuga había hecho tantos gestos por ella.

Comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin dejar de mirar al astro japonés que reaccionó rápidamente pensando en que algo le había sucedido.

—¿Estás bien, Maki? — preguntaba el jugador preocupado por lo repentino.

—Claro que estoy bien… porque nunca en la vida había conocido a una persona tan increíble que no baja los brazos nunca, porque mi corazón no deja nunca de palpitar cuando pienso en ti—, confesaba Maki continuando con las lágrimas, llevándose también la sorpresa de Kojiro quien jamás en la vida, una chica le había dicho eso con sinceridad—… desde que me tomaste de los hombros como ahora y dijiste que te había inspirado un tiro nuevo, cuando mencionaste mi nombre antes de tu duelo contra Uruguay, cuando me encontraste en el aeropuerto antes de tu partida a Italia, cuando me motivas si estoy decaída y me apoyas en todo momento… yo— la joven se llevaba ambas manos a su pecho para sentir esa sensación tan placentera que no había marcha atrás de decirlo. Miró al frente nuevamente hacia el rostro del hombre que estaba esperando que ella continuase, con las mismas lágrimas que seguían corriendo y sonriente, decidida a caminar desde ya con él—… yo… yo te amo, Kojiro Hyuga…

Más impactante que la información le llegara de golpe para el mismo goleador, fue que ella soltase al tigre de felpa, se elevara en puntillas para alcanzar su altura, tomar su moreno rostro con ambas manos, cerrar sus ojos y chocar sus labios con los de él en un primer beso donde la iniciativa fue totalmente de ella, como si la misma joven estuviese anhelando este momento desde hace años atrás. Maki se había sacado un peso de encima al confesarlo en persona que no dudó un segundo en actuar apresuradamente lo primero que se le cruzó por su corazón, obviando que su mente le dijera que fueran ambos con calma, que todo era a su tiempo al respecto de otras parejas.

¿Qué podía hacer Hyuga? De comienzos no sabía cómo demonios actuar. Segundo, podía reconocer aquel sabor dulce que desprendía de los labios de Maki Akamine era adictivo. Tercero, debido a lo anterior, ¿sería respetuoso de él esperar o corresponderle el afecto? Cuarto, tenía que reconocer de una maldita vez que estaba enamorado de ella tal como Uchiumi lo reveló a Akai y Aoi, donde éste último hasta le comentó que tenía la cara roja cuando ella fue a visitarlo. Y quinto, hasta el fútbol había desaparecido de su cabeza de sólo pensar que la tomboy nipona lo estaba besando.

No había razón alguna para seguir dudando. Era bajo para él seguir retrasando algo que ya se sabía por un pequeño grupo de personas que decidió lo más sensato para él: la sujetó de la cintura con ambas manos, cerró también sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios, algo que hizo reaccionar a Akamine quien abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa que se llevaba y que tras un segundo de saber que era correspondida en todas sus letras, volvió a cerrarlos para perderse en el mismo beso de la estrellada noche de Yohokama.

¿Qué importaba si los demás los vieran? ¿Qué importaba si la gente los viera y dijeran que el goleador de la generación dorada del fútbol japonés estuviese besándose con la futura estrella del softball femenino japonés?

Después de quince segundos de beso, ambos se separaron y no tenían más excusas que dar. A partir de hoy eran mucho más que simples amigos salientes y eso era lo único que debía importarles de aquí en adelante. Hyuga fue el primero en hablar tras secar un poco lo que quedaba de lágrimas de la joven.

—Realmente eres admirable, Maki. Intentaste verme en mi partido debut de la Reggiana inmediatamente después de tu amistoso contra las norteamericanas antes de regresar en Japón. Cuando vi el tercer amuleto que me diste, lo dejaba en el vestuario como rezo antes de partir a los partidos, y ante el Albese los llevé conmigo, así que supongo… no, ellos me dieron el triunfo— confesó Kojiro—. Lo único que tenía en mente de la última jugada, era volver a Japón a verlos a todos: mi familia, amigos, pero especialmente a ti.

—Entonces…—esperaba feliz la joven la respuesta.

—Yo también te amo, Maki Akamine —terminó de hablar el tigre feroz para terminar otra vez abrazados, el cual tuvieron que interrumpir rápidamente por el tiempo transcurrido y del cual no se percataron que era bastante más tarde de lo usual cuando Hyuga muró su reloj—. Creo que el parque de diversiones hizo adelantar más rápido el tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Sí, y será bastante difícil para mí regresar a casa de Rei a estas horas…— dijo Maki, tras recordar que se quedaba en casa de Rei Ozawa, una compañera de la selección olímpica que vive en la región de Kanto, pero lejana al parque.

—Ya lo tengo, ¿por qué no pasas la noche en mi casa? —sugirió Hyuga—. Yo dormiré en otra de las habitaciones y usarías la mía. Es más cerca de este lugar y Naoko estaría feliz de jugar beisball contigo —añadió tras la demanda de su hermana menor en la mañana.

—¿D-De verdad no tendrás problema? —preguntó nuevamente la más joven de la pre-selección de softball, algo nerviosa de conocer a la madre del _Moko_ y a los tres hermanos menores.

—Claro que no. Además, ya va siendo hora de decirlo de a poco… excepto al metiche de Takeshi por supuesto— el mencionar a su ex compañero de Meiwa y Toho, hizo que Maki volviese a la normalidad y claro, imaginarse las persecuciones de Hyuga al kouhai de la generación dorada con una carcajada.

—Serían como Tom y Jerry. Tú serías Tom además de ser felino y el pobre de Sawada-san sería Jerry, asustado de tu persecución— señaló Akamine.

—Muy graciosa, Maki…—se indignaba Hyuga, aunque con gesto fingido ya que la analogía era correcta y también se imaginaba la escena. Luego, Maki se sorprendió que el mismo goleador le ofreciera la mano para caminar por un taxi y retornar esta vez, a la nueva residencia de la familia Hyuga— ¿Nos vamos?

—Nos vamos, Kojiro…—aceptando la mano del as japonés, ambos se retiraban del lugar para comenzar el primer día como pareja oficial y con lógicamente, la promesa de vestir juntos la medalla de oro en el cierre de los juegos olímpicos de Madrid.

* * *

Era bastante tarde, casi las doce de la noche cuando Hyuga tocó la puerta y fue recibida por su madre y Takeru, Naoko y Masaru, sus tres hermanos.

"_Sé que es muy tarde y que no soy de pedirte cosas, mamá, pero quisiera que prepararas algo para comer. Tengo a una visita que se quedará con nosotros esta noche para que la conozcan"._

Eso fue suficiente para que la madre de Hyuga avanzara rápido en preparar algo y pedir a los niños que se arreglen. Ambos jóvenes pasaron y los tres niños veían a una muchacha tan bonita en compañía de su hermano mayor, lo cual de inmediato supieron que era la joven de la cual tanto se hablaba en la familia y de que estaban también contentos de que se convirtiese en su nueva _hermana mayor_.

—¡Oh, buenas noches Kojiro! Me alegra saber que estás de regreso y con una invitada muy linda— saludó la madre de Hyuga sonriendo al ver a su hijo con la deportista y conociendo por fin a su futura _nuera_, haciendo que también se sonroje, pero feliz de conocer también a la familia que ha sido la gran razón de luchar del goleador nipón.

—Mucho gusto, señora Hyuga. Mi nombre es Maki Akamine— saludaba de manos la joven y siendo correspondida por la madre de Hyuga.

—El gusto es mío. Soy la madre de Kojiro y es un honor tener a otra deportista además de mi hijo— dijo la madre del as nipón, notando también que ambos estaban de la mano y felices—. Al parecer se divirtieron mucho y me alegro de todo corazón.

Kojiro lo notó y le tomó más fuerte la mano a Maki, de modo que ella se sintiese más segura y que es el primer paso para lo que sería su futuro con ella, en que un campo de beisball de Okinawa fue sólo el primer capítulo para ambos. Agradecía también que Gamo lo cortase de la selección asiática previa al mundial o sino, jamás la hubiese conocido.

—Sí, además que hay otra cosa más que debo decir…— continuó Hyuga, donde su madre y hermanos estaban expectantes que al fin lo dijera.

Maki Akamine por su parte, tenía la motivación suficiente para entrenar con ahora, el mejor apoyo que podía esperar.

"_Maki Akamine es mi novia y a partir de hoy, lucharemos por traer 'juntos' el oro olímpico a Japón"._


End file.
